Mitochondrial dysfunction plays an important role in a number of human diseases, including neurodegenerative diseases, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and cancer. Proper mitochondrial function is maintained, in part, by balanced mitochondrial dynamics, i.e., a balance between an increase in mitochondrial number by fission and a decrease in mitochondrial number by fusion.
Mitochondria are organized in a highly dynamic tubular network that is continuously reshaped by opposing processes of fusion and fission (Chan, 2006, Annu Rev Cell Dev Biol, 22:79-99). This dynamic process controls not only mitochondrial morphology, but also the subcellular location and function of mitochondria. A defect in either fusion or fission limits mitochondrial motility, decreases energy production and increases oxidative stress, thereby promoting cell dysfunction and death (Jahani-Asl et al., 2010, Biochim Biophys Acta 1802:162-166; Scott and Youle, 2010; Essays Biochem, 47:85-98). The two opposing processes, fusion and fission, are controlled by evolutionarily conserved large GTPases that belong to the dynamin family of proteins, In mammalian cells, mitochondrial fusion is regulated by mitofusin-1 and -2 (MFN-1/2) and optic atrophy 1 (OPA1), whereas mitochondrial fission is controlled by dynamin-1-related protein, Drp1 (Scott and Youle, 2010; Essays Biochem, 47:85-98; Chan, 2006, Cell 125:1241-1252).
Drp1 is primarily found in the cytosol, but it translocates from the cytosol and the mitochondrial surface in response to various cellular stimuli to regulate mitochondrial morphology (Chang and Blackstone, 2010; Ann NY Acad Sci, 1201:34-39). At the mitochondrial surface, Drp1 is thought to wrap around the mitochondria to induce fission powered by its GTPase activity (Smirnova et al., 2001, Mol Biol Cell 12:2245-2256). Cell culture studies demonstrated that Drp1-induced excessive mitochondrial fission and fragmentation plays an active role in apoptosis (Frank et al., 2001, Dev Cell, 1:515-525; Estaquier and Arnoult, 2007, Cell Death Differ, 14:1086-1094), autophagic cell death (Twig et al., 2008, EMBO J. 27:433-446; Barsoum et al., 2006, EMBO J. 25:3900-3911) and necrosis (Wang et al., 2012, Cell 148:228-243). Inhibition of Drp1 by either expression of a Drp1-dominant negative mutant or by RNA interference leads to decreased mitochondrial fragmentation. This reduction in mitochondrial fission impairment results in longer and more interconnected mitochondrial tubules, increased ATP production, and the prevention of cell death (Frank et al., 2001, Dev Cell, 1:515-525; Barsoum et al., 2006, EMBO J. 25:3900-3911; Yuan et al., 2007, Cell Death Differ, 14:462-471).
The association of Drp1 with the mitochondrial outer membrane and its activity in mammalian cells depends on various accessory proteins. Fis1 is an integral mitochondrial outer membrane protein that recruits Drp1 to promote fission (Yoon et al., 2003, Mol Cell Biol, 23:5409-5420; James et al., 2003, J Biol Chem 278:36373-36379). In yeast, recruitment of Dnm1 (yeast Drp1) from the cytosol and assembly in punctate structures on the mitochondrial surface depends on Fis1 (Fannjiang et al., 2004, Genes Dev 18:2785-2797; Suzuki et al., 2005, J Biol Chem 280:21444-21452). In mammals, Fis1 interacts with Drp1 and apparently has a similar role in mitochondrial fission as its yeast counterpart; Fis1 overexpression promotes mitochondrial fragmentation and Fis1 depletion produces interconnected mitochondrial network (Yoon et al., 2003, Mol Cell Biol, 23:5409-5420; James et al., 2003, J Biol Chem 278:36373-36379; 18).
Since protein-protein interaction (PPI) between Drp1 and Fis1 appear to be required for mitochondrial fission, an inhibitor of this interaction may have a therapeutic utility. A rational design protocol was used to identify short peptide inhibitors of the protein-protein interaction between Drp1 and Fis1. Among other things, a novel selective peptide inhibitor of Drp1 was identified and its use as an inhibitor of Drp1-mediated mitochondrial dysfunction in a cell culture model of Parkinson's disease (PD) was examined. Such mitochondria fission inhibitor compositions are described herein as related to a need in the art for methods of reducing aberrant mitochondrial fission.